


standing ovations

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeouts, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy has never been to a classical concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> For zauberer_sirin, who asked for the prompt #22 [MUSIC] from the mandatory makeout skoulson challenge :)

She's never been to a classical concert before (okay, that's not true, but she refuses to count the pathetic attempt their recorder ensemble at St Agnes made at an arrangement of Vivaldi's Seasons, that's not something her ears need to remember, thank you very much). Coulson, the dork that he is, promised already on their first date to help her tick that box on her bucket list. It's been about two months since that dinner (okay, 64 days, to be completely honest, because Daisy is counting for _reasons_ ). 

Of course, he goes over the top. It's not exactly unexpected, after all, she consulted Sif about the dress, so that's something. Coulson takes her to hear _Mahler_ at the concert hall, and Daisy slightly panics at his choice, because it's not like she didn't get an education, she knows stuff, but nevertheless, she reads up on him a little, like about how his daughter died or about his idolized and politically problematic wife, about Freud and Mahler's composing cabin by the lake and that sort of thing.

Of course, when he realizes, he's the sweetest. He doesn't tell her she doesn't need to know anything about the composer, because strangely enough, that's something Coulson just _gets_ , something he'd never say. But he tells her about Mahler's comments in his scores - little exclamations to his wife -, about his letters and the way Bernstein used to conduct his music, and Daisy doesn't feel stupid, because Coulson tells her only people who recognize emotion in music will understand his symphonies, and emotions, she can do. It's what made her run away from the orphanage, her expertise on other people's feelings.

The concert is incredible, it feels like someone is tearing her heart out and putting it in place again, whispering and screaming and praying, and she's not sure if she's allowed to cry in this concert hall, in this dress, so she doesn't, but she decides she's going to remember that she wanted to. Their eyes don't meet during the concert, and she knows it's because Coulson fears he could be sending her some sort of signal, like his face could be doing things that could possibly make Daisy insecure, and it makes her smile.

When the applause sets in and people jump up from their seats, yelling _Bravo_ and whistling and clapping wildly, Daisy jumps up, too, causing Coulson to join her, obviously exhilarated that she loved it. He looks so sweet and so cute in that moment, Daisy leans over to kiss him on the lips, and he's so surprised and confused and she decides everyone has seen them anyways, so she goes for it. She's aware enough of her surroundings not to put her hands in _places_ , but there's tongue and there's Coulson's hand on the small of her back, and things are urgent enough to feel inappropriate. And anyways, she figures Coulson has never made out with anyone during standing ovations, so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
